


Home For Summer

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, jon goes home with the starks for summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Jon is disowned by his family when he gets sorted into Gryffindor and every year Robb invites him home for the summer and this year he finally agrees to go and finally plucks up the courage to make a move on the girl he likes.





	Home For Summer

Jon sits in the middle of his bed cross legged as he watches his roommates pack their cases and chat away to one another. He got along with his roommates well enough, but he could never stop himself from feeling down when he watched them all excitedly packing every summer. They would all be talking about seeing their family, and about all the things they planned on doing during the break.

During summer breaks Jon would usual find himself at a foster home somewhere or another, they were decent enough but nothing to get too excited about. He never made friends there, he was never the best at making friends under any circumstance but he definitely didn’t see the point when he knew he’d never see them again. He ended up in a different home each summer.

This summer, however, he had been invited back to a friends to spend the break with his family. Robb was one of the first people to befriend Jon the moment he had gotten sorted into Gryffindor. Jon was glad for this, as not a week after he had been sorted he received a letter from his father telling him not to come home again. He was from a family of Slytherins, and although he knew they’d be disappointed in his sorting he never imagined he’d be disowned for it. For something out of his control.

Robb had read the letter over his shoulder and told Jon that he could be his family instead, so that was how they became best friends right from the start, and things hadn’t changed as they grew older. Every summer Robb would invite Jon back to his for the break and every summer Jon would decline.

This year, he tried to convince himself that the reason he said yes was so that Robb could stop bothering him about it. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Jon got butterflies every time he spoke to or even saw Robb’s sister Sansa. It’s not that he wanted to be closer to her and spend as much time with her as possible.

“Have you packed yet Jon?” Robb asks as he appears at the end of his bed, resting his hands on either side of the bed frame as he spoke.

“I packed last night when you were sneaking off around the castle.” Jon states with a small smirk as his eyes meet Robb’s.

Robb rolls his eyes but lets out a laugh nonetheless, “I invited you to come!” He grins, “Not my fault you’re too much of a prude to sneak out.”

Jon chuckles and shakes his head, “Well someone has to earn the house points so that you and your siblings can lose them all.”

“Hey I win just as many as you!” Robb argues.

“Yes, and lose twice that amount.” Jon grins back, “Have you finished packing? We should probably go down to dinner, I can’t imagine we’ll eat much until tomorrow night.”

Robb glares at him but nods his head and quickly returns to his bed to slam his case shut and rest it on the floor beside his bed. The pair made their way down to the dining hall, using the shortcuts they had managed to find in their first year when they got lost.

Most of the Gryffindor table was full by the time they got there and they found seats opposite Sansa and Arya, who were arguing as usual. The girls stopped bickering when they noticed the boys sitting down and Sansa gave Jon a wide smile.

“Are you excited for the summer Jon?” She asks as she reaches for the bowl of mashed potatoes to start filling her plate, “I’ve been thinking over things we could do! There’s a field close by where we can practice quidditch, we usually do that a lot.” She hands the bowl to Jon with a smile, “Mum said we can visit Diagon Alley too, and there’s a zoo close by! Muggle animals are so interesting!”

“Sansa. Jon doesn’t want to be bored to death with your elepants.” Robb says sarcastically and rolls his eyes, he loved to wind Sansa up.

“Elephants Robb! Not elepants! Have you ever used a phone, Jon?” Sansa asks.

Jon raises his eyebrow and nods his head, “They had them at one of the foster homes I went to once…I didn’t have anyone to phone from it though.”

“Dad’s just brought one. He’s introducing us to all these wonderful muggle things. It’s so much easier to use the phone than send a letter with an owl, I don’t understand why we don’t use them here.” Sansa shakes her head.

“Because we don’t need them! Owls are perfectly fine!” Robb argues.

“Robb’s scared of phones.” Sansa smirks causing Jon to laugh at his friends annoyance.

“They’re unnatural.” Robb huffs and returns to his plate, deciding to ignore Sansa for the rest of the dinner.

“I’m sure the summer’s going to be very fun, Sansa.” Jon reassures her causing the girl to smile wide and nod her head.

Sansa chats away for the rest of the dinner to anyone that would listen, but it only seemed like Jon was interested in what she was saying. On their way back to their common room Robb accused him of sucking up to her.

“You’re my friend, you don’t need to kiss ass to my siblings.” Robb states.

“I’m not kissing ass! I find your sister interesting and she has a lot of things to talk about, I like talking to her.” Jon replies with a shrug.

Robb sends him a glare, “Well you best not be hovering around her the whole break, or I wont be inviting you again!”

“You’ll be busy with Greyjoy anyway.” Jon rolls his eyes with a scoff. Jon didn’t like Theon, and it wasn’t just because he was a Slytherin, but he just didn’t trust the boy. Something was off about him and everyone but Robb could see it.

“Not until the last two weeks.” Robb reminds him, “And you best be kind to him! It took me years to persuade my parents to let me invite a Slytherin home for the holidays.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Jon rolls his eyes, taking the steps up to their dorm room two at a time.

“I don’t see why you all have a problem with him.” Robb continues as he follows Jon, not taking the hint that Jon no longer wanted to talk about him, “He’s done nothing wrong to any of you.”

“In our second year he put me in a leg locking curse and left me in the hallway for a whole night.” Jon reminds him, opening the door to their room and striding over to his bed.

“That was an accident.” Robb huffs, sitting on the edge of his bed to look over at Jon.

“How was that an accident?” Jon raises a brow.

“He was aiming for someone else, you got in the way.” Robb shrugs as he begins getting ready for bed.

“And that’s what he told you?” Jon laughs, “I have no issues you being friends with him, Robb. I’d rather you weren’t but there’s not much I can do about it, but that doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to be horrible either.” Robb counters before turning his back on Jon to get ready for bed and essentially ending the conversation.

~~~

Jon watched the fields roll past as the train screamed it’s way towards London, it felt strange to be leaving for the summer and not going to a random home somewhere, but instead he was going to be surrounded by friends. It was a nice feeling, but he was also extremely nervous. He’d never met Robb’s parents before and he was worried they wouldn’t like him, would they send him away if they didn’t?

Jon was ignoring the conversations going on around him. Sansa had disappeared half way through the trip to go and say goodbye to her friend Margaery and Robb had gone not too long after that to find Theon, so that left Jon with Arya and her friends. He got along with Arya quite well, but he wasn’t interested in her squabbles with her friends about chocolate frog cards.

The train journey seemed to drag on ten times longer than it normally would but finally they were coming to a halt at the station and Jon was standing up and collecting his things. Arya grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the crowds and onto the platform, frantically looking around for her parents.

“They’re probably still on King’s Cross.” She says and pulls him towards the wall.

Jon followed her out onto the muggle platform, looking around to spot Robb or Sansa. “There!” Arya shouted and pulled on Jon’s arm, pulling him towards a couple stood with two children off to the side of the crowds.

The couple smiled when they noticed Arya and the women pulled her into a hug. “This is Robb’s friend Jon.” Arya tells, her voice muffled by her mothers tight hug.

“It’s good to meet you, Jon.” The man said holding out his hand for Jon to shake, “We’ve heard a lot about you. Please, call me Ned.”

Jon nods his head, “It’s good to meet you too.” He replies.

Her mother introducers herself and then the two boys at her side just as Robb and Sansa appear behind them, being pulled into equally tight hugs as Arya had.

Jon followed them through the streets of London all the way to Diagon Alley, Ned said they would be using the floo network to get back home as it was the quickest and easiest way. Jon had never used the floo network before but he knew how it worked. By the time he was done been shook and spun around and had fell out of the fire place into the living room he felt positively sick.

“Never floo’d before?” Robb grins, crouching down to look at him, “You look a little green.”

“Just a bit dizzy.” Jon mumbles and slowly sits up looking around, he brushes the dust from his clothes and instantly feels bad when he notices the black smudges on the pristine white carpet around him.

“Don’t mind that,” Robb says as though reading his mind, ‘Mum’ll sort that out. C’mon I’ll show you to your room.”

Jon finally manages to gather himself and get on his feet, hurrying to catch up with Robb as he takes long strides through the house. It was much bigger than Jon had expected and he was starting to think the Starks were a lot richer than they let on, that made him feel even more out of place.

“My rooms just down there.” Robb states as he opens a door and motions Jon inside, “Get yourself comfy, make yourself at home…Do whatever you want.” Robb shrugs, “I’m going to nap.”

Jon furrows his brows as he watches Robb enter a room just down the hall from him. Robb Stark could sleep anywhere at any time of the day, it was amazing really. He’d once fallen asleep against a rock during one of their care of magical creatures classes, Professor Grubbly-Plank had insisted they leave him there.

Jon set himself the task of unpacking and sorting his things out, it didn’t take him long and after a short while he found himself sat on the edge of the bed looking round feeling lost. He was pleased when he heard a knock on the door and even more pleased when Sansa poked her head around.

“Would you like me to show you around, Jon?” He asks with a hopeful smile.

“That would be lovely actually, Sansa.” Jon nods and stands from his bed, “Your brothers gone for a nap.” He laughs.

Sansa rolls her eyes and links her arm with Jon’s as she leads him down the hall way, “I saw him sneaking out again last night, probably to see Theon. He’ll get himself expelled if he’s not careful!” Sansa sighs.

Sansa first walks Jon around the house, taking him into every room in the house, even the ones they never used. She felt it necessary to show him everyone’s bedrooms, much to Arya’s annoyance. Her little brother Rickon followed them around for a while until he realised he was getting no attention from them and instead ran off to find another sibling.

Sansa went on to show him the garden and the green houses, where her mother liked to grow plants and vegetables.

“She needs a hobby to get away from dad sometimes.” Sansa explains as they walk through the greenhouse and look at the plants and flowers, “His love for muggle things can get a little much sometime.”

Jon chuckles lightly and stops by the door to the greenhouse, “I can imagine. But it’s nice when people find things they’re interested in.”

“Isn’t it?” Sansa smiles as she appears in front of Jon suddenly, she places a hand lightly on his arm, “I’m glad you’re here, Jon.”

Jon looks down at her hand and then back up to her, “I’m glad I’m here too Sansa.”

Sansa chews her lower lip lightly and takes a small tentative step forward, bringing her closer to Jon.

“What are you doing?” Jon asks quietly, “Robb wouldn’t-“

“You’re really thinking about my brother right now?” Sansa laughs lightly, “Perhaps I have the wrong idea about you.”

Jon smiles softly and shakes his head, “No, you don’t.” He chuckles.

Jon finally gathers his courage and put’s his sensible thoughts to the side for a moment and lifts a hand to the back of Sansa’s head. He tangles his fingers into her auburn hair and pulls her closer, crashing his lips against hers in a long awaited kiss. Sansa melts into him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as they deepen the kiss.

“You’re been here for an hour!” The shout suddenly breaks them apart, Sansa turns beetroot red and Jon’s head quickly whips around to make eye contact with Robb, “An hour!” He repeats.

“I thought you were napping.” Jon raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you weren’t going to follow her around!” Robb sighs and throws his hands up in defeat, “Fine! Have each other! You wont help me pull pranks anyway!” he huffs as he turns around and walks off.

Jon rolls his eyes and lets out a chuckle, looking back to Sansa with a small smile, “That went well.”

Sansa giggles softly and nods her head, “I think he knew anyway.” She shrugs, “He’ll have Theon to keep him company soon anyway.” She adds on before leaning forward and kissing him again.

If Jon had had any doubts about coming home to the Starks this summer they had all been demolished the minute Sansa’s lips met his and he was sure he’d be coming back for his next two summers as well.


End file.
